1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulation structure for high temperature conditions and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an insulation structure in which a metal oxide in place of a conventional epoxy resin is employed as an insulation layer through anodization, thereby suitable for subsequent high temperature conditions, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various substrates or packages for current use are bonded to another substrate or package by employing solder paste, conductive paste or thermal eutectic method. Here, an electrical insulating layer (solder resist or insulation film) is formed on a conductive material to prevent the paste or conductive material from being electrically connected to other conductive parts.
Conventionally, in order to electrically insulate the substrate or package, a solder resist is formed through a liquid epoxy resin or film which responds to light. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional process of forming such a solder resist. As shown in FIG. 1, conventionally, a resin 5 for forming a solder resist is applied on both surfaces of a substrate 1 each having a predetermined pattern 3. Then, the resin 5 is exposed, developed and cured to form a desired solder resist pattern.
But the solder resist as an insulating material is thermally weak. Thus, in high temperature conditions necessary for manufacturing the package these days, the solder resist suffers delamination due to thermal transformation, thereby undermining reliability of the substrate. Also, a general epoxy material exhibits high heat resistance, thus inadequate for dissipating heat from a device.